1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel condensed polycyclic compound, an organic light-emitting device having the same, a display device, an image information processing device, a lighting device, an image formation device, and an exposure light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are devices each having a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed therebetween. By injecting electrons and holes from the pair of electrodes, excitons of a light-emitting organic compound in the organic compound layer are generated, and light is emitted when the excitons return to the ground state.
The organic light-emitting devices are referred to as “organic electroluminescence devices” or “organic EL devices”. A recent progress of the organic light-emitting devices is remarkable, which allows the formation of thin and lightweight light-emitting devices having high luminance at a low applied voltage, diversity in light emission wavelengths, and rapid response.
The creation of a novel organic compound which emits red light has been actively performed until now. However, in providing an organic light-emitting device having higher color purity and higher efficiency, the creation of the above-described compound has been required.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-330295 discloses a condensed polycyclic compound a-1 as a red light-emitting material.
Although the condensed polycyclic compound a-1 described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-330295 emits light in the red light emission region, the luminous efficiency and the color purity are not sufficient.